


Slipping The Leash

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saetan ponders tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping The Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



There were times that Saetan would have loved to just let his temper slip the leash. He wanted to let his temper slip the leash and take some satisfaction in the destruction that would occur if he were to do such a thing. He often thought that if he had let his temper burn hot a few times, then a great many things would not have happened as they did.

A hot temper wasn’t what made a good leader – as Geoffrey so often told him. The very fact that he didn’t rule with temper as his main weapon was why his people willingly served him for so long. It was why his people respected him and even loved him in many cases.

While he watched his girls practicing the steps that their new dance instructor – sixth in two weeks – led them in, Saetan thought much about his temper and what he did or didn’t do with it. 

His temper could be a very dangerous weapon. However, as he paid attention to the dark star that the rest of the girls gravitated to, he knew he would use it. He would let his temper slip the leash as often as he needed to in order to keep this budding young Circle safe.

Yes, he would let his temper run rampant and become an icy, bladed weapon if that was what it took to protect his star bright daughter.


End file.
